


What the queen wants, the queen gets

by ladymashiro



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymashiro/pseuds/ladymashiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This shows the morning routine for Midorima and Takao</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the queen wants, the queen gets

**Author's Note:**

> Set 3 months after Sundate

It is 8 in the morning of the 25th of December, Midorima Shintarou is making pancakes for his queen. He carefully assembled three pancakes on a white plate top it with some berries and chocolate syrup. To go with the pancake he also prepared freshly squeezed orange juice. He arranged it on a tray and put three red roses on the side with a note saying "I Love You". He carefully opened the door to their bedroom, placed the breakfast he prepared on the bedside table. 

With a kiss on the forehead he woke up his queen. "Good morning sweetheart! Breakfast in bed"

Takao smiled and kissed his husband on the lips. "Ohayo Shin-chan"

Midorima carefully assist his husband in getting up. "How would you like some pancakes for breakfast?"

"Only if it has berries on top"

"Alright, what the queen wants, the queen gets." He placed the tray on Takao's lap. Will strawberries, blueberries and cranberries do?" 

Takao smiled noticing the three red roses and the note on his breakfast tray. "Thank you Shin-chan. I love you too."

"You're welcome sweetheart. Only the best for the most important persons in my life." 

"She heard you." Takao placed Midorima's hands on his tummy. 

"Woah! She moved." Midorima smiled with so much amazement. "Can I kiss her?" 

"Of course! You are her father after all." He lifted his shirt to reveal his tummy. "Go on, the princess is waiting for daddy's kisses"

Midorima showered Takao's tummy with gentle kisses. "Be a good girl okay. Don't give papa a hard time"

"She is a good girl. She's not giving me a hard time at all. Right baby?" Takao defended their baby

"Alright, alright! If the princess is a good girl then her papa should also be a good boy and eat his breakfast right?"

Takao pouted. "I will only eat if Shin-chan will feed me"

"Okay, okay. You are the queen, and the queen gets whatever he wants" Midorima slice a small portion of the pancake, made sure every bite will have berries in it, and feed it to his queen.

Takao smiled. "She said that daddy makes the best pancakes in the world

Midorima smiled and kissed his husband on the forehead "Hurry now and finish your breakfast. We'll be late for our appointment with the guys."

**Author's Note:**

> Sundate sequel now in progress. Just having difficulties with the Aokise part, so while I'm still working on it, here's a glimpse of Midotaka's married life.


End file.
